Miraculous Ladybug: the Tale of the White Wolf
by DeathWitchling
Summary: What happens when Chat Noir and Ladybug meet their match; literally. Marinette's life is throw out of whack when a new student arrives, drawing Adrien's attention. A new miraculous user also makes an appearance in Paris. Even Master Fu is at a loss for this new super-heroine and her true origions. Who could this "White Wolf" be? And why can't Marinette stop thinking about her?
1. chapter 1

Authors Note

Hello fellow Miraculous Fans!!!

This is my first miraculous fanfic, so please don't be too harsh.

These are my own original ideas/fantasies/theories, so please don't throw too much hate out there!

I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed imagining and writing the story. I'll do my best to update it frequently, as you have a lengthy and crazy story ahead.

Please note that this story takes place after the most recently released episode (Season 2, Episode 15) so I can guarantee it won't line up with anything new but oh well!

Chapter One

"Adrien?" Nathalie called, knocking on the young teens bedroom door.

Adrien looked up from his schoolwork, something he'd gotten up early to finish. Last night had been too busy, with him and Ladybug fighting another poor akumatized victim, for him to find the time to finish his math assignment.

His Kwami, Plagg, flew behind his school bag as Adrien set aside his booklet. "Yes?" he called out to the door.

"Oh good, you're already awake," Nathalie opened the door and stepped inside his room. "Your father would like to have a word with you before you come down for breakfast."

"He would?" Adrien's green eyes widened in surprise. He was rarely summoned by his Father, especially not this early in the morning.

Nathalie nodded. "He's in his office. I'd suggest you come quickly."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right there!" She nodded once more and left, closing the door as Adrien began to pack up his school work.

"Why would he want to see you this early in the morning?" Plagg groaned, flying out from his hiding spot. "We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'm not sure Plagg, but it's got to be something important. Right?"

"Ugh I guess," Plagg sighed. "But he better not keep us from breakfast!"

Adrien laughed. "I'm sure we'll be eating soon, come on." Adrien held out his jacket, allowing Plagg to hide before he left for his fathers office.

"Now Adrien, I expect this won't be any trouble for you?" Gabriel turned to his son, who stood before him, looking determined. "She is the daughter of a very important client, and I promised them we'd be able to aid her in any way necessary."

"You can count on me Father." Adrien smiled. "I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"Good," Mr. Agreste nodded his approval. "I'll be sending you to her address in the car this morning. You'll be expected to show her to the school and make sure she feels comfortable in her new home. I'm told she's quite fluent in French so there shouldn't be any language barrier, though do help her if she seems to be having some difficulty. She may be tired from her flight to Paris."

"Yes Father," Adrien nodded.

Gabriel motioned to Nathalie, signalling that his meeting with his son was now over. "Make sure he's given her files so that he can familiarize himself with the young miss before their meeting."

"Of course Mr. Agreste. Come this way Adrien."

Adrien followed Nathalie out of his fathers office, briefly glancing behind himself before walking out the door. As usual his father had already turned his attention elsewhere. He sighed. Maybe one day he would show some interest in his son.

"Ashleigh Deltora," Adrien read, flipping the pages in the small file that Nathalie had handed to him as he walked out the door this morning. "Do you think she'll be nice?"

"Who knows," Plagg shrugged, sitting on Adrien's shoulder as he began munching on a piece of cheese. "What does she look like anyways?"

"Ugh, Plagg do you really have to eat that right beside my face?" Adrien scrunched up his nose. "It smells absolutely disgusting." Plagg shrugged once again before devouring the rest of the cheese as Adrien flipped through the pages, looking for a photo.

"Here." He stopped on a page that held a photo of the mysterious girl. Adrien gasped in surprise and Plagg whistle.

"Wow, who'd of thought she was going to be your new friend." Adrien starred in awe at the photo.

It displayed a young girl, not much older than himself, with pale blond hair that hung in soft curls down her back. She was wearing a baby blue summer dress that clearly showed off her slim, yet slightly curvy frame, and complimented the pale blue orbs that were her eyes. Adrien frowned as he studied her face. Glancing at a few more of the photos, he saw a rising trend.

In every photo, her light red lips where decorated with only a small smile, one that may have be perceived as real, if it weren't for the shadow of sadness in her eyes. "She looks... sad," he sighed, his hand tracing the photos.

"How could someone that pretty be sad," Plagg stayed, brushing off Adrien's comment. "Says here she's 17, only a year older than you."

"Oh, that means we won't be in the same class then." He scanned the other pages, picking out details about the girl.

It seemed that even though she was the youngest of all her siblings, she was the one who was to be the primary heir to their families company. Deltora Enterprises. Adrien nodded in understanding. "This is why it's so important to my father then."

"What is?" Plagg flew in front of the files, trying to read her info.

"Her families company, Deltora Enterprises. They're a really big company world wide, that's based in Canada. They specialize in all sorts of things, including fashion and entertainment. My father's done a lot of work for this company, and they're actually the reason he became such a popular designer so fast."

"Ohhhhh! So your dad wants you to make sure she's happy while she's here, since she'll be taking over the company some day."

"That's what it looks like," Adrien sighed. "I don't mind, but I hope she's not a stuck up as Chloe. I mean, we're good friends and all, but she needs to learn to be a bit nicer."

"You said it! We wouldn't have to work so hard if she didn't make people so upset all the time," Plagg smiled, pulling another piece of cheese from seemingly nowhere.

"Plagg!"

"What?" The Kwami shrugged, acting indifferent to the horrendous smelling cheese.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So, how's Paris lil sis?" Delilah's face filled her phone screen, her eyes filled with excitement. "Any hot boys?! Paris is the city of love you know!" she waggled her eye brows and gave a wink with her dark blue eyes.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes at her older sister. "I haven't even been here for a day you know? I haven't left the house yet, where would I be meeting boys?"

"Don't lie to us!" She heard Dimitri scream before his face replaced his twins on screen. "I see the sky behind you, you're clearly outside right now!"

"Oh please!" She laughed at her brothers antics. "I couldn't sleep despite the long flight, so I decided to scale the house and watch the sun rise, that's all. Calm down Demi, it's too early in the morning for this shit."

Demi rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, and by my calculations and the sunlight, it's clearly past sun rise now."

"So?" Ashleigh shrugged. "I just haven't decided to come down yet. It's a nice view up here after all."

She heard her sister giggling in the background before she grabbed the phone from her brother. "And? You going to be skipping out on your first day at a new school then?" She raised one eyebrow, shooting a knowing look at her little sister.

Ashleigh shrugged. "So? School's just a formality for me, you know that. There's no real requirement for me."

"Yeah yeah," Demi mumbled, coming onto the screen with his twin. "Miss I Know Everything and Thus Have Degrees in Everything doesn't technically have to go to class because she cheated in life."

"Excuse me?" Ashleigh gasped, pretending to be offended. "It's not cheating to have lived multiple lives and thus have memories of such."

"Oh it so is!" Delilah chimed in. "You aren't suppose to get those memories until you come of age you know, thus you're a cheater!"

"Lilah! I thought you were on my side!" She laughed. "Besides, it's not my fault I have some of those memories. The "coming of age" thing isn't 100% accurate you know."

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Demi waved his hand, brushing of her comment.

Ashleigh sighed, looking up from her phone to her surrounding, smiling as she admired the beautiful new sites of this small part of Paris.

The twins chatted on in the background, not really noticing their sisters lack of interest. Ashleigh closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sighing at the pleasant morning breeze from her new rooftop, feeling like she was at home with the familiar background noise.

The sound of an approaching car soon drew her attention though as she looked down to the street. She raised her eyebrow as the sleek car parked in front of her new home, continuing to watch curiously as one of the doors opened.

Her eyes narrowed then widened in shock as she watched a young blonde boy step out of the vehicle. Breath caught in her throat, she watched as he checked some papers in front of him, oblivious to the fact that he was being watch.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. His golden hair shone in the morning sun, his beautiful green eyes filled with curiosity as he slowly made his way up the walkway to her house. Her eyes slowly made their way down his body, taking in his slightly broad shoulders and narrow hips. She sucked in a breath, clearly enjoying the view.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Demi screeched, drawing her attention. "Hottie alert!! Hottie alert!! Lilah this is not a drill!!! Ash totally just spotted a complete hottie!!!"

"What?! Where?!" Lilah grabbed the phone from him, filling the screen. "Show him!!! Show him now!!!"

Rolling her eyes, Ashleigh flipped her phone around, displaying the golden angel to the now hysterical twins.

"Holy shit!" They both gasped. "Lilah! Wrap me up and ship me to Paris! Pronto woman, pronto!!"

Ashleigh and her sister burst into fits of laughter as she flipped her phone back to face her. "Down Demi! One, pretty sure he's my age, so too young for you bro," Lilah's laughter continued, " and two, he probably doesn't swing your way."

"Oh phooey," Demi pouted.

Ashleigh returned her attention to the boy, just before he ducked into the entrance to her front door. But that was all the time she needed to see.

She sighed, frowning. "Sorry folks, pretty boys heart is already taken." The brief glow she spotted with her sixth sense was unmistakable.

"Awe really? Sorry Ash, he could have been a great catch," Delilah sighed. "Figures, the cute ones are always taken."

"Doesn't mean you can't have some fun anyways," Demi chimed in, waggling his eyebrows.

"Alright you horn dog!" Lilah pushed him out of the frame. "Go have a cold shower! We don't want your sexual tendencies to rub off on our sweet little sister." She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's just trying to live vicariously through you. Pretty sure he's been striking out lately."

She laughed. "Why am I not surprised? He was way too excited when I told him I was going to be living in Paris for the next few years."

"You're telling me," Lilah chuckled. "Well? Are you going to keep the poor boy waiting? Go answer your door woman!"

"Yeah okay, I'm going." She shook her head, smiling. "Love you sis!"

"Love you too sweetie!"

Hanging up, she glanced downwards again, then lifted her face to the sky. "Maybe I'll skip school for the day."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Adrien approached the small two story home, surprised by its size and location. He'd expected an heiress to be living in a big house or lavish hotel in the main part of Paris, not where he now found himself.

While the house was small, it still held intricate details in its railings and the small garden that decorated the front lawn. It lay nestled among other houses in an older part of the great city he called home. The houses in the area looked as though they held stories of their own, each crafted differently and reeking of the history of Paris.

He smiled to himself, enjoying this side of Paris he'd yet to experience.

Now standing in front of the dark oak door, he raised a hand and knocked, hesitant at first, then more firmly.

Adrien waited for a couple minutes in silence, growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"Psst! Try the doorbell," Plagg whispered from inside his shirt.

"Oh, right," Adrien chuckled to himself before ringing the bell. Silence.

Do I have the right address? He glanced at the page he held, then at the polished golden numbers on the side of the house. Okay, so this is the right place, but where the hell is this girl?

"Maybe she's not home?" Plagg popped his head out. "Does she know we were coming?"

"She should." Adrien ran his hand through his hair. "I'll try the number Nathalie gave me for her."

Plagg retreated to his hiding spot as he grabbed his phone, quickly dialing his newest contact. His phone rang a couple times before a cheery voice filled his ear.

"Hey! Bonjour! You've reached the voicemail of Ashleigh Deltora! Sorry I can't take your call right now, but please feel free to leave me a message!"

Adrien hung up before the beep, sighing. Her voice sounded sweet, almost like music to his ears. But of course she didn't pick up. Why would she? He was sure his number would come up as an unknown one, and even he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Guess there's not much more we can do Plagg," Adrien rubbed his neck. "We'd better head to school without her then."

Ashleigh watched the blonde make his way back to the car he came from, taking one last glance at the house before he got back in and drove off.

She frowned. Why did he look familiar?

Ignoring the missed call notification on her phone, she looked for the old email from her oldest sister, Mariah. She'd sent her a short email a week ago filled with info about various companies and clients of Deltora Enterprises, places that she could check out and people she should meet while she was living in Paris.

Scrolling through the email, she stopped on a picture of familiar green eyes. "Aha! There you are cutie!"

"Says here you're the son of that famous designer, Gabriel Agreste." Ashleigh scanned through the info. "Adrien Agreste, model for a lot of his father's clothes, only child… age 16! Ha! Definitely way too young for the 22 year old pervert I call my brother!"

He must have been the one that called me. But how did he get my number? She sighed. Mariah probably informed his dad that I was in the area. No doubt he sent him to get on my good side.

Ashleigh scrunched up her nose. She hated people like that. She wanted real friends, people that treated her nicely because they genuinely liked her, not because of who she was. "I bet those people would lose it if they found out about my family history, and just how important I really am."

Strolling down the busy streets of Paris, Ashleigh brushed some stray hairs from her face. She was here to turn heads and break hearts, or at least that's what she'd thought when getting ready earlier.

Sporting a dark pair of skinny jeans, a bright red tank top, her her black faux leather jacket and a black pair of boots, she'd kept her makeup light and left her pale blonde hair in its natural long waves. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief, scanning her surroundings as she smiled brightly at the people she passed.

Breathing in the crisp morning air, she smiled as she relished in her new found freedom. How she'd longed for years to be away from her oldest sister's constant lectures on life and her responsibilities to the world and the company.

As far as she was concerned, all that could wait. She wouldn't come into her full powers until her 21st birthday, and she wasn't set to take over the company until she turned 22.

Responsibilities my ass! I only have until I turn 21 to enjoy life to the fullest, and I'm sure as hell not going to waste it with crap like that!

She smiled to herself, humming a random tune as she looked for a good place to grab a late breakfast.

A scream quickly drew her attention, her meal now forgotten as she looked for the source. Surprise was soon overtaken with determination as she watched the newest source of turmoil within the streets of Paris.

Master Fu quickly sensed something unusual as a young woman breezed past him, flashing him a kind smile. He stopped to watch her, confusion apparent on his face.

"What is it Master?" Wayzz, the guardians Kwami whispered from his hiding place among the older mans clothes.

"That girl…" his brow furrowed. "There's something about her. Her energy, it's hard to read yet strangely familiar. Hmmm…"

"Where? What girl?" Wayzz peeked at the street, making sure to stay hidden from sight. "Oh, you mean the young witch?"

"The what?" Master Fu gasped in surprise. "I thought they had been whipped out years ago!"

Wayzz shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Master, but by her energy signal I'd say she's definitely a witch."

"Hmmm…" Master Fu scratched at his beard. "Do you think it's possible… no, no, what am I thinking." But maybe?

"Master!" The Kwamis desperate cry quickly drew him from his thoughts. "Akuma!"


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ashleigh was moving before she'd even had time to process the situation. Ducking behind a car, she felt the change overtake her body as naturally as breathing. Her clothes we quickly replaced with a white dress of sorts, one that left a patch of skin on her chest open to the air, with a similar patch near her tail bone, where a long fluffy white tail quickly sprouted. Her ears grew and moved, forming white fur cover wolf ears near the top of her head as white material replaced her jeans. Running her hand over her eyes, a white mask appeared out of thin air, surrounding her now pale blue, animal like eyes.

Her ears twitched, picking up the smallest sounds as she sprung from her hiding spot, greeting the chaos with her new form. Her figure blurred as she raced through the screaming crowd, quickly finding a suitable building to scale in order to access the situation.

Wind whipped through her hair as she stood above the hoards of running figures, her eyes darting everywhere until they came to rest upon an enormous figure throwing cars in the distance.

Her eyes narrowed, the image becoming clearer as she realized what she was witnessing was an Akuma in action.

She let out a small, humourless laugh. _They'll be here soon, the miraculous holders._ Ashleigh glanced around, trying to see if she could spot the famous duo she'd been eager to meet. _That's the reason why I'm here after all._

Light footsteps soon sounded behind her, and she spun around, coming face to face with Paris's very own superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Welcome to the party, lovelies," the woman smiled, placing one hand on her hip and relaxing her posture.

"Hey! I take it you're new?" Chat smiled at the stranger in front of him, extending a hand. "I'm Chat Noir." Her eyes widened briefly in recognition, leaving him confused as she thrust her hand into his, shaking it firmly and flashing him a brilliant smile.

"White Wolf."

Ladybug eyed the newcomer nervously. From what she could remember, there hadn't been a wolf miraculous among the ones Master Fu guarded. _Is she another person that's been akumatized?_ "Chat, wait," she cautioned, taking a step back from the now curious wolf.

"What is it My Lady?" Chat spun to face her, concern clearly written on his face.

Ashleigh eyed the two, clearly amused. _Who'd have thought the golden angel from this morning was none other than Chat Noir? This day just keeps on getting interesting_.

She allowed her eyes to wander lazily along his body, quite enjoying the way the black suit stretched across his slightly muscled form, leaving little to the imagination. Biting her lower lip, she moved her attention to the young woman who was now taking a defensive stance.

Her red and black polka dotted suit hugged her form quite nicely too, her dark bluish-black hair drawn back into tight pigtails. Dark blue eyes and light pink lips adorned her masked face. _She looks so adorable, I could just eat her up!_

Ashleigh frowned at her thoughts. _Well that's new. Since when am I interested in women?_

Shaking herself from her brief confusion, she once again focused on the pair.

"I don't know of any wolf miraculous. She could be akumatized, like when Vulpina appeared."

Chat's eyes widened. He glanced at the wolf, quickly taking an unsure step back.

 _Like Vulpina?_ Ashleigh shook her head, laughter escaping her lips. "If you don't want to trust me, that's fine, I can sit this one out. I'm new to this anyways." _I only came to watch anyways._

"I think that would be best," Ladybug nodded. "At least until we know for sure you're on our side."

"Hey, no worries!" Ashleigh shrugged.

Chat watched quietly, keeping a close eye on White Wolf. As far as he could tell, she wore no jewelry or accessories that could be tied to a Kwami, though he did notice a dark wolf tattoo on her right forearm when they'd shaken hands.

Unlike the duo, her protective suit only came down to her elbows, and she seemed to have much more skin showing than Ladybug.

Chat blushed to himself, trying not to notice the way her suit hugged her curves. _Wait a minute! Is that a real tail?!_

He didn't have time to process the thought more before Ladybug grabbed him by the arm. "Chat, we need to get moving, now!"

"Right!" He nodded to his lady as the pair dashed off in the direction of the chaos.

Ashleigh watched them go, allowing some distance to appear between them before she quickly followed, making sure to stay hidden from the eye of the public, as well as the heroes.

 _They work well together._

Ashleigh watched as the pair held their own in the fight with the Akuma, impressed with Ladybugs quick thinking. _Guess I won't be needed here after all._

She sighed, relief filling her. She'd come to Paris to enjoy herself and hopefully learn about some of the history of her past lives, not to fight villains. _Ladybug and Chat Noir could clearly handle the situation on their own, so there was no need for her to interfere or even bother to make an appearance._

 _Besides, meddling too much could mean messing with the balance of things, and it just wasn't worth the risk._

 _If there are miraculous holders in Paris, there must be a guardian as well_. That was why she was here after all.

News of Paris's superheroes had quickly spread worldwide, something that had quickly drawn her oldest brothers' interest. Terrance had told her that if she could find a guardian, he might be able to help her figure out what had happened in her past life.

Ashleigh returned her attention to the battle as it quickly came to a close, Ladybug breaking the item that held the Akuma.

But before she could catch the dark butterfly, Ashleigh leap out from where she'd been hiding, catching the Akuma in her right hand.

"What are you doing?!" Ladybug cried out, watching in terror as White Wolf simply smiled, raising her closed hand to her mouth and swallowing the Akuma.

Chat stood not far behind his Lady, fixated on the scene before him. _Did she just… did she just eat that?_

Before Ladybug could approach the girl, her eyes widened as a bright light flashed inside White Wolfs chest.

Ashleigh's hair rose slightly around her, her eyes closing as she raised both hands to the bare spot of skin at her chest, brushing them briefly against herself before pulling them away, as if pulling something from her body.

The heroes gasped as she opened her cupped hands to reveal a pure white butterfly, her pale blue eyes opening, a small smile appearing on her face as the creature flew away.

"But I thought…" Chat faced Ladybug. "I thought that only you could do that…"

"Me too…"

Authors Note 

Hello Lovelies!

Thanks so much for the support! There's a lot of craziness coming up, and you may feel a bit lost at first, but don't worry! Everything will be explained in time.

This is also my first time writing a story in 3rd person so I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing in places. I'm trying my best to make it easy to understand and follow the story, so bear with me!

I'm also going to try updating once a day since the chapters are short and so that there won't be too long of a wait as the story progresses. From the looks of it, this may end up with anywhere from 60-100 chapters, depending on how the story goes (I haven't quite decided how to tie the end up nicely yet).

Also, feel free to support me on (Death Witchling). Not that I've done anything really amazing yet but I'd appreciate the support!

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"How...how did you do that?" Ladybug stared at White Wolf, still in shock over what she'd just witnessed.

She shrugged. "It's a part of my abilities, just like yours."

Chat eyed her anxiously. _My Lady is the only person who can do that, so how? It wasn't even like she used a miraculous to purify the Akuma, she used her own body...but how?_

Beeping filled the air around them.

"My Lady, we have to go. We can figure this out later."

"Right," Ladybug nodded. "Bug out!"

She stole one last glance at her partner and the wolf before making her escape. _She looks tired, like purifying the Akuma took everything out of her._

"So White Wolf, was it?" The girl glanced at him, giving him a small smile, clearly tired. "Try not to take Ladybug too personally. She means well, we've just been fooled before."

"Yeah, like I said, no worries," she pushed some pale blonde hair that had fallen into her face out of the way.

Chat was mesmerized. He watched as her tail swished behind her naturally, her ears twitching, picking up the smallest sounds. His miraculous allowed him to do the same, though he never recalled sprouting genuine animal appendages.

 _She's absolutely beautiful._ Chat once again heard his ring beeping, bringing him back to reality.

"You should go," White Wolf motioned for him to leave, once again giving him a small smile. Her pale eyes looked tired, and held what looked to be…

 _Wait! Why is she...sad?_ Realization dawned on Chat, his eyes widening as images of the girl he was supposed to meet this morning popped into his mind. _I don't have time for this right now!_

His head spinning, Chat gave a quick wave in her direction and took off running. He'd have to wait until later to have his questions, as well as his suspicions, answered.

Ashleigh devoured the stack of pancakes that had been placed in front of her. Her breakfast had turned into brunch, the battle having taken up most of her morning.

She sighed. Purifying that Akuma had really wiped her out, especially considering the non-existent sleep she'd had the past night. What was supposed to be an enjoyable meal had quickly turned into a race to consume as much food as possible to restore her energy.

"In today's hero news, it looks as though we have yet again another new super hero. This "White Wolf" seems to be the newest addition to Paris's crime fighting team."

Ashleigh groaned as a picture of her hero form appeared on screen beside Nadja Chamack. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen._

Turning away from the wall mounted TV, she began to eat her eggs. _Now Paris is going to be confused when I fail to show up from now on._

"Can you believe this?!" Alya huffed at her phone screen. "What happened to Rena Rouge? I thought she was the hero helping Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Marinette bit her lower lip. She felt bad for her best friend, who had only recently started helping them fight Hawk Moth's victims. _It's not like I can tell her that Ladybug didn't pick White Wolf._

"Alya, babe, what's up with you?" Nino placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "I thought you'd be pumped about a new superhero appearing. It means there's another person that you can interview for your Lady Blog."

 _He's right. I'm not acting like I should be._ "Yeah, you're right," Alya laughed nervously. She had to make sure no one caught on to the fact that she was one of the masked heroes. "I just thought it was weird that she wasn't there this afternoon too."

Adrien glanced at Alya. She was clearly upset. "Don't tell me Rena's your new favourite hero. I thought Ladybug was your main interest?"

"Yeah, you caught me!" She laughed nervously again. "I love Ladybug, but Rena is a hero after my own heart."

Marinette smiled. At least she wasn't the only hero having a hard time keeping up appearances.

"I don't know," Nino chimed in. "I think Chat Noir is still pretty kick ass!"

Adrien smiled at his best friend. "You said it! Though Ladybug is still my favourite."

Marinette turned her head away, blushing. "Yeah, she is pretty awesome."

"I am curious to see what will happen with White Wolf though," Adrien leaned towards his friends, whispering. "Between us, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked pretty surprised to see her there."

"You think?" Alya sounded hopeful. "I guess she didn't really help with the battle either by the looks of it."

"Yeah, she kind of just appeared at the end," Marinette sighed. "Who knows what's really going on."

 _She's right._ "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Adrien turned his attention back to his lunch. _Hopefully she shows up again soon. There's so much My Lady and I don't know._

"Miss Deltora, I was under this impression that you were supposed to start classes this morning, not this afternoon."

Ashleigh now stood in Mr. Damocles' office, doing her best to keep a smile on her face. It looked as though the schools lunch period was coming to a close.

"I apologize, Sir, but I did not arrive in Paris until late last night, and have been experiencing a rather bad case of jetlag." The principle eyed her suspiciously. "I had every intention of attending school this morning, but I managed to sleep through my alarm."

"I see," Mr. Damocles scratched his chin. "I'd like to remind you, Miss Deltora, that at this school we expect the most of our students. Missing classes is something we frown upon."

"Of course, Sir." Ashleigh smiled again. "That is one of the reasons why I chose to attend this school after all. But I would also like to remind you that school is merely a formality for me. I'm sure that my sister has already informed you of not only my completed diploma, but as well as the few degrees I possess."

"Of course!" Mr. Damocles straightened, clearly remembering that he wasn't talking to any ordinary high school student. "Your sister was very kind to consider us for your school experience. I'll have someone show you to your afternoon class."

She rolled her eyes. _It's always the same. They talk down to me until they remember who I am and what my family is capable of._

Mr. Damocles moved quickly to his closed door, opening it and sticking his head out in search of the nearest student. "Ah, Mr. Couffaine! Would you come here a moment?"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

After Mr. Damocles had concluded that Luka was in fact in the same classes as Ashleigh, he quickly sent the two on their way. "Make sure she makes it to her afternoon classes."

"Sure thing," Luka nodded to the principle before turning to Ashleigh. "Name's Luka. I take it you're new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Ashleigh," she smiled, brushing some hair away from her face. _Damn, is being hot a requirement at this school or something?_

Luka smiled sweetly, his aqua eyes sparkling. _He looks so different compared to Adrien. Both of them are gorgeous, no doubt about it. But Luka looks more like a laid back artist, while Adrien is more of a preppy model._

 _Besides, the kittens heart is already taken, and Luka is definitely my type._ She bit her lip. _Maybe Demi was right. Fooling around while in Paris wouldn't be such a bad idea._ She'd had no intention of getting into a relationship, at least not until she was older. So much of her life was uncertain, and would be until she came of age.

"We have World History class next. It's this way," Luka motioned down the hall, starting to lead the way. "You can sit beside me if you'd like?"

"That would be great!" She smiled. "I don't really know anyone yet, so it'd be hard for me to pick a seat. I wouldn't want to sit in someone else's spot, or beside someone who doesn't want me to."

"Nonsense! Anyone would be happy to have you sit beside them!" She placed her hand over her mouth giggling.

"Sure, you say that now, but wait until you get to know me."

"Is that a challenge?" Luka grinned. He liked her already. Not only was she beautiful and friendly, but she clearly had a great sense of humour.

"Maybe. Why don't you try and find out?" She taunted.

Luka laughed. "You're on!"

His breath caught in his throat as she laughed, flashing him a bright smile. _Someone must have sent me an angel._ He hated to admit it, but he'd been a little down lately.

After meeting Marinette, he'd thought he'd found someone he connected with, but after a little while it was pretty obvious to see that she was head over heels for someone else. But looking at the smiling goddess in front of him, his woes were quickly forgotten.

"This is the place." They paused before walking into the classroom. A few students were sitting at different desks, some chatting away while others prepared for the coming lesson. "There's still a few minutes before class starts. Still sure you want to sit beside me?"

"Of course!" Ashleigh smiled at him reassuringly.

"Let's go then." Luka lead her to a table near the back of the class before sitting down, being sure to nonchalantly pull out her chair as he sat. He was a gentleman after all.

"So did you just move to Paris?" He asked her as she sat down. "Or did you transfer from one of the other schools?"

"Oh, I just moved to Paris," she began pulling a notebook out of her school bag. "Actually, I just moved to France."

Lukas eyes widened. "What?"

Ashleigh giggled at the look of shock on his face. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes, actually. Your French is really good. You don't even have an accent, which is why I thought you were from around here." Luke shook his head. _Gorgeous, funny, nice and from abroad? This has got to be too good to be true._ "Where are you from then?"

"Canada," she smiled. "Most kids are taught French alongside English, so that may be why you thought I was from the region."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He pulled some class work from his bag. "So why did your family decide to move to the wonderful city of Paris? Not that I'm complaining," he flashed her a dazzling smile.

Ashleigh bit her lip. _Is he trying to kill me with that smile? Damn! The twins are going to be sooo jealous!_ "I moved here on my own. Most of my family is still back in Canada."

"Wait, you moved here on your own?" Luka raised an eyebrow. "As in you're living on your own, in Paris, with no adult?"

"Yep."

Luka looked skeptical. "And your parents are okay with that?"

Ashleigh's amused smile faded as she looked down at the desk. "My, uh… my parents aren't alive."

 _Fuck! I am such an asshole!_ "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Luka frantically began backtracking. "Um, so then...um…"

"No it's okay! I just don't really know how to respond when people ask me that," Ashleigh tried to reassure him. "I never knew my mom, and my dad passed away when I was little. It's not something that really bothers me anymore."

"Still…" Luka sighed, slightly defeated. "I'll try not to bring it up again."

"It's fine," she shrugged. "If I didn't tell you now, you would have found out eventually. It's all part of getting to know each other, right?" She gave him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

 _But she's still upset about something._ Luka could feel it. If it wasn't about her parents, it was about something related to them. He'd always been good at reading people, to the point where sometimes he could almost feel their true emotions.

"I still feel bad. Could I make it up to you?"

She raised an eyebrow, her pale blue eyes growing curious. "I'm listening."

He chuckled. _Definitely his type of girl._ "I can take you on a tour of Paris after school. I guarantee a great time, with some sites not typically shown. If you're free of course?"

She bit her lower lip, drawing Lukas focus. She was definitely someone he'd be interested in kissing."I might be free."

"It's a date then," he winked.

Ashleigh blushed slightly, glancing away as she giggled. _I'm so screwed! Too much time with this guy could be bad for my heart._

Before she had a chance to reply, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and start of class. Glancing around, she was surprised to find the classroom was now full.

 _Guess he'd really caught my eye._ She smiled to herself. _The city of love, eh?_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ashleigh sighed as she walked out of their last class, following closely behind Luka. The classes she took had always been boring, usually just repeating things she already knew, but these had been even worse.

Add to the fact that she'd been hyper aware of Luka, who was sitting mere inches away from her, and focusing on the teachers and lessons had became damn near impossible. He'd caught her staring more than once, much to her dismay, though that didn't seem to stop him from smiling at her and sharing his text book.

She sighed again. _Maybe sitting next to Luka isn't such a good idea._

"Am I boring you already?" Luka's words snapped her from her daze as they made their way to the lockers.

"No, sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I just zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah, I kind of feel like a zombie after language classes too." He stretched his arms out in front of his body, groaning like one of the undead. "Verbs…conjunctions...grammar."

Ashleigh burst out laughing, causing Luka to smile triumphantly. _She's so pretty when she smiles._

"Grammar Zombie?"

Ashleigh glanced at the girl that had come to a stop in front of them. Her eyes widened at the bright contrast of the vibrant purple in the girls black hair.

"Oh wow!" Ashleigh exclaimed, approaching her. "I love your hair! It looks so pretty with the purple in it."

Juleka was at a loss for words. Her brother rarely hung out with anyone his own age, usually opting to join her and her friends if they went anywhere. He was more of a solitary creature, always feeling awkward around others, yet here he was, chatting happily with not only someone from his class, but a girl? _Did aliens abduct my brother and send a replacement?_

"Hey! You never said anything about my hair," Luka pouted, tugging at his own teal tips.

Ashleigh let out a small laugh at his puppy dog eyes as he stood there looking at her, clearly waiting for a compliment. "Oh sorry, of course your hair looks really pretty too Luka!" She batted her eyelashes as him mockingly.

His nose scrunched up, clearly displeased with receiving the same compliment as his sister. Both girls burst out laughing.

"I'm Juleka, the Grammar Zombies younger sister," she smiled, extending a hand.

"Ashleigh," she smiled back, shaking her hand. "Fellow Grammar Zombie to your brother."

Juleka couldn't help but notice her brothers lingering glances at his classmate, which only made her smile bigger. _Interesting._

"She's a new student, and new to Paris actually, so I'm going to be showing her around a bit." Luka smiled at Ashleigh before facing his sister. "I texted mom, but could you let her know that I'll be home later, just in case?"

"It's just the two of you going?" Juleka asked quietly, slightly surprised.

"Um, yeah," Luka rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away from his sister, slightly embarrassed. "I mean you can join us if you'd like. I mean, you and your friends. The more the merrier, right?"

"No, it's okay," Juleka looked at Ashleigh, who kept glancing at her brother. _Hmmm…_ "I'll let mom know, just make sure you take her to see André."

"Uh, um…" Lukas face turned bright red as he frantically looked away from them. "Yeah, um, I was thinking about it."

"Huh, who's André?" Ashleigh looked at Juleka, confused.

"Oh, um, he's the ice cream man of Paris," Luka quickly interjected. _No way am I letting her explain that one!_ "He serves the best ice cream around, and you never know where he's going to set up his ice cream stand."

Ashleigh's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Like a treasure hunt with ice cream at the end?" _That sounds like so much fun!_

"Exactly," Juleka bit her lip to keep from laughing at her brothers obvious embarrassment. "His ice cream is well know and greatly sought after."

"That settles it!" She spun to face Luka, taking him by surprise as she grabbed his hands, barely able to contain her excitement. "We definitely have to track down this André and enjoy some ice cream!"

Luka couldn't help but smile at her, his embarrassment forgotten. _She looks like a kid on Christmas. So cute!_ "I'll look online to see where people have seen him recently so that we have a better chance of finding him."

"Great!" Ashleigh smiled brightly at him, clapping her hands together. "I'll be counting on you!"

"Have fun," Juleka waved to her brother and his new friend as she walked away.

"Oh, bye Juleka!" Ashleigh waved, briefly distracted from the promise of ice cream.

"See ya," Luka waved quickly before pulling out his phone. _Let the hunt begin._

"Wow! Everything looks so beautiful!" Ashleigh exclaimed as they walked through downtown Paris. "There's so much to see!"

Luka chuckled. "And this is only day one."

"Day one?" She looked at his smiling face, confused.

"Oh, didn't I say?" Luka grinned. "This is only day one of the week long Luka Couffaine tour," he winked at her.

Ashleigh bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I thought this was supposed to be a date now, not a tour," she teased.

Luka blushed, taken by surprise. "Uh, yeah I guess I did say that," he laughed nervously. _Dude, pull it together!_ "Let's say date/tour."

"Does that mean it's a week long date then?" Ashleigh blushed slightly at her own words, but tried to push through her nervousness. _Time to summon my inner Demi! Well, his confidence level at least._

Luka paused. _Is she for real? Is this how you get a girlfriend?_

Ashleigh bit her lip, worried by his silence. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Um, I'm just teasing. I didn't mean to throw you off guard there," she laughed nervously. "Just ignore me, I say crazy things sometimes."

Luka exhaled, trying to shake off his nerves. "No, it's fine. My teasing can get out of hand at times too," he offered her a reassuring smile. "Let's just call this a tour for now."

"Deal."


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Note

Hey Lovelies!

Just wanted to let you know that time skips/scene changes will now be marked with the line across the screen. I didn't realize that the websites editor had been taking out my symbols before I uploaded chapters, but now that I know, this issue will now be fixed and you shouldn't be confused by the story jumping around.

Thank you so much for the continued support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Welcome home, Marinette!"

Marinette smiled as she walked into her parents downstairs bakery. "Hi Mom and Dad!"

"How was school, sweetheart?" Her father smiled at her as he stood icing some cookies.

"It was good. I've got a lot of homework so I'm going to go up to my room." She grabbed a handful of cookies on her way past. "I'll take these. Gotta keep my sugar levels up!"

"Alright dear," her mother smiled at her from the register. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Marinette nodded to her mother before ascending the stairs to their home, then her room.

"Alright Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, flopping onto her bed. "What is going on? You've been quiet since the battle this morning."

Tikki flew out of her school bag, grabbing a cookie before coming to a stop in front of her. "Marinette… we need to go and see Master Fu, right away."

Marinette sat up. "Is something wrong Tikki?"

The Kwami shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, per say… but it is very urgent. We have to go and see him."

Marinette groaned. _Great! Clearly something was wrong, it was just something Tikki wasn't willing to tell her yet._

"Alright let's go," she sighed. "Well just have to sneak out as Ladybug. I can't let my parents know I'm leaving. At least not after I told them I had a lot of homework to do."

* * *

"Ah, Marinette, we've been expecting you."

"Hi Master Fu. Sorry for inter...wait, you've been expecting me?" She raised an eyebrow at the guardian.

He was bent over the miraculous grimoire, his Kwami, Wayzz, hovering across from him, watching intently. Tikki flew from Marinette's bag, joining them.

"What's going on?" She walked towards the group. "Is this about White Wolf? Who is she? I thought you didn't want any other miraculous out."

Master Fu shared a look of concern with the Kwamis. "It's a bit more complicated than that." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't have all the answers myself really."

"What do you mean?" _He's supposed to know everything about the miraculous. What in the world is going on here?_

"It's a long story, Mari," Tikki flew towards her friend. "It has to do with the creation on the miraculous, as well as us Kwamis."

"What?" _The creation of the Kwamis? I thought they were gods? Who the hell is White Wolf?! Why does Master Fu look so worried?_

"There are a lot of unanswered questions right now Marinette. I am unable to explain it all right now, but rest assured that you can trust White Wolf." The guardian placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know things may be confusing right now, but the answers will reveal themselves in time. We must be patient."

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "Just please tell me as soon as you can."

* * *

"Can you believe it Plagg? A new exchange student AND a new hero in one day? There's no way that's a coincidence!" Adrien paced his room, his phone playing piano music in the background.

"How can you know for sure? She could be anyone!" Plagg sat on Adrien's pillow, watching the teen from his bed. "Besides, whats it matter? Is it going to change anything if you know who she is?"

"Well, yeah," Adrien turned to face his Kwami. "Then I'll have someone to talk to about superhero stuff."

"Superhero stuff?" Plagg looked dubious.

"Yeah, like having to keep our identities a secret and stuff. Plus then we could hang out and talk about saving Paris and stuff when we're not in hero form."

"Uh huh. I highly doubt the Moon Mother would want to waste her free time with you. She avoided you this morning after all," Plagg began munching on a small wedge of his favourite cheese.

"Hey! I'm a great guy to hang out with!" Adrien fumed. "She just needs to give me a chance. I'm sure we could be great friends!" _Stupid Kwami! What does he know? People love to hang out with…_ Adrien's bright green eyes widened as he realized what Plagg had said.

"Wait… who's the Moon Mother? Are you talking about White Wolf?"

Plagg froze. _Shit! What did I say?_ He swallowed the piece of cheese in his mouth, feigning indifference. "The what now?"

"You called her the Moon Mother. Who is that supposed to be?" Adrien approached the Kwami, who flew from his pillow.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Plagg! Come on! Please tell me," Adrien begged him. "I can promise you all the cheese you could ever want, and more."

"Nope, not a chance!" Plagg flew away from Adrien's approaching form. "I can't tell you. You're not allowed to know!"

"Why not? Why am I never allowed to know anything?" _If it's not one thing, it's another! I'm always left in the dark._ "It's clearly something important."

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd tell you everything," Plagg sighed. "You're better off asking White Wolf herself."

"Fine," Adrien glared at his Kwami. "If you won't tell me, I'll just have to ask her as soon as I see her. Hero form or not."

"What? You don't even know if she's who you think she is!"

"Then I guess we're going to go find out. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" Ashleigh marvelled, leaning on the railing of the Pont des Arts. "No wonder they call Paris the city of love! You could so easily get lost in it all."

Luka couldn't help but stare. _She's definitely an angel._ He watched as her long, light blonde waves danced in the breeze, her pale blue eyes sparkling as she gazed out into the water. Her expression was thoughtful, her light red lips in a slight pout, something his focus zeroed in on as he leaned his back against the railing beside her.

"I'm a bit surprised though," Ashleigh brought her attention back to Luka. "I'd heard putting love locks on the bridge here was a really popular thing, but there aren't as many as I thought there'd be."

Luka glanced at the surrounding bridge. "It's something that's been banned. It was wrecking the railing of the bridge because of the weight of the locks, so they've cut all of them off. Of course that hasn't stopped everyone," Luka sighed, reaching down to touch a small silver lock beside him.

"So what do they expect couples to do now then, if they aren't allowed to place locks?"

"Oh," Luka glanced around before pointing at a shiny pink ribbon not far from them. "See this? People are encouraged to place ribbons to symbolize their love instead. That way it doesn't wreck the bridge, but they can still do something."

"That's sweet," Ashleigh gave him a small smile. "But I can understand why it's not as popular, and why people still use locks instead."

She reached down to play with the lock Luka had been fiddling with moments before. "I mean, wouldn't you want your love to be represented by a lock instead of a ribbon?"

Luka couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's much more romantic that way."

"Exactly! Just imagine it!" She twirled around her hands coming up to cover her heart. "You're madly in love, and to prove to the world that you're meant to be together and will be forever, you come to Paris, to the magnificent Pont des Arts! Then, hand in hand, you take the lock you've chosen to express your love, and lock it right here, together, before throwing the key into the water, declaring your unbreakable bond of love."

Luka smiled at her as she came to a stop beside him, taking the small silver lock into her hands once more. "Can't you just picture it?" She looked up at him, eyes threatening tears.

"Ashleigh, what's wrong?" Luka felt himself pulling her into his arms. "What happened?"

She allowed him to embrace her, leaning her head into his chest as she bit her tongue, one hand still clamped around the small silver lock, neatly engraved with two familiar names.

Luka was almost too focused on her to notice how she held onto the lock with vigor, her silence speaking volumes. Almost.

"That lock, who does it belong to?" He hadn't noticed it before, having been too caught up in her enthusiasm, but now it was painfully obvious.

Pain spread through his chest, as her teary eyes looked up at him. _How did I not see it before? That story… she was trying to distract herself, trying to make herself feel happy about something, anything._

"It's, um…" Ashleigh looked away from him, her voice cracking. "It belonged to my parents."

"What? But… how?" _They took down all the locks years ago! There's no way one that old is still here._

"They must have missed it," she shrugged, pulling away from him. _I'm not lying, not exactly anyway._ She hadn't noticed at first, but as soon as she'd touched the lock, she'd know who it belonged to, and felt the small amount of magic that had been left behind to protect it.

No doubt the people had literally not been able to see it as they broke all the other ones off. _I'm going to take it with me._ "We should go," she sniffled. "It's, um, it's getting late."

Luka glanced around. So much time had passed without him knowing, the sun already starting to set. _I can't leave her like this though._ "Wait, just one more thing okay? I want our tour to end on a better note."

"Oh, okay," she smiled slightly. "Where to next then?"

"Up there," Luka smiled, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower. "We're going to go watch the sun set."

Her expression brightened as she nodded, Luka grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards their destination, oblivious to what she was doing behind his back.

Ashleigh quickly reached out her hand, grabbing the silver lock as they passed. "Release," she spoke under her breath, the words becoming infused with magic as the spell protecting the lock dissipated and it unlocked, falling into her waiting hand.

She quickly stuffed the lock in her back pocket as Luka glanced back at her, smiling as he pulled her along. _She's holding my hand, I can't mess this up! I've got to make her happy again._

* * *

Authors Note

Hello Lovelies!

Just a friendly reminder that if you ever visit Paris, please do not place locks on the fabulous Pont des Arts! This is a serious issue, and yes, I understand that a lock is better than a ribbon, and that it sounds way more romantic, but we want this wonderful tourist destination to stick around. Please respect the law and help to preserve the Pont des Arts bridge for generations to come.

And yes this chapter is a little shorter, but the next one should be a lot longer. Chat Noir is up to something after all!

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter Ten

Authors Note

Hey Lovelies!

In honour of reaching my tenth chapter, I thought I'd give you a small present. I've drawn up a rough sketch of White Wolf, and have posted it to my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. DeathWitchling (sorry the editor keeps taking out my words because it's stupid). Feel free to go and check it out (the image is free to view of course). I know my drawing skills are not the best (absolutely terrible to be honest) but hopefully this helps to give you a better feel for my character.

I'm also issuing a challenge for my wonderful readers! If you manage to get me 30 followers and 10 reviews total before I post chapter 20 ( 10 days from now) I will post not only chapter 20, but chapters 21-25 as well (4 extra chapter!).

Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Chat approached the house he'd visited earlier this morning. Jumping from roof to roof, he came to a stop atop the small house he knew to be Ashleigh's. Glancing around, he noticed a small balcony overlooking the fenced in backyard.

Jumping down, he found himself in front of a set of white french doors set into the faded red brick of the house. He peered through the windows, noticing a small bed set against the wall. _This must be her bedroom._

He was surprised to find the door unlocked as he tried to open it, the door making a small squeak as he pushed it open. "Hello? Anybody home?" he called out. _I probably should have tried the front door first._

His call was greeted with silence. He listened, but even his feline hearing couldn't pick up any sound coming from inside the house. _Guess it's my lucky day._

Chat entered Ashleigh's bedroom, closing the door behind him. The room was smaller than he expected, the walls a light ocean blue. Black bookcases lined one wall, an old white vanity occupying another.

A picture on the wall above her bed caught his eye as he walked towards the vanity. Chats eyes widened in shock. The painting depicted a much earlier form of himself, as well as Ladybug, both holding hands and smiling at one another.

"Plagg, claws in," he half whispered, his hero form disappearing.

The Kwami landing in his open hands, Adriens eyes still transfixed on the painting. "Plagg, what is that?"

Plagg glanced at the painting hanging from the wall. "Oh, that's a painting of the very first Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Okay, so then what's it doing here?" he looked down at the Kwami. "Why does Ashleigh have it?"

Plagg shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Adrien glared at his friend. "Uh huh, and I'm supposed to believe that you don't know why the girl, who is clearly White Wolf, has a painting of you and the first Chat?"

"I already told you, I'm not saying anything. Besides, it's rude for you to be snooping around other peoples homes." Plagg crossed his arms. "We shouldn't be here."

"Whatever," Adrien set the Kwami down on the vanity. "You stay here then, I'm going to go look around."

"This is a bad idea," Plagg flew after Adrien, following him out of the bedroom and down the hall. "She's going to be mad when she finds out."

"Then we just won't let her find us here." They walked past a small bathroom and a couple empty rooms before coming to a small set of oak stairs.

Plagg rolled his eyes. _Of course she's going to know we were here. How could she not?_

They descended the stairs, which led to what looked to be the living room. Big bay windows occupied most of the walls, letting in a great deal of sunshine. A big screen TV hung above a fireplace outlined in gray and white stones.

Looking around, Adrien noticed a small oak desk in the corner of the room, next to a matching bookcase. The desk was littered with papers, and as he approached it, he noticed a several paintings and pictures on the wall surrounding the desk.

Some paintings depicted other forms of Ladybug and Chat Noir, while many of the photos were clearly ones of Ashleigh and her family. Adrien noticed a wedding picture of who he suspected to be her parents, but that was the only photo he saw with them. Others were photos of Ashleigh as a young girl, some with who he assumed were her older siblings. Many of these photos were of a young Ashleigh with a young man. Someone who looked quite a lot like her father.

"This must be her oldest brother, Plagg. She must be really close with him."

"Hmm, you don't say," Plagg mused.

Adrien glanced at the Kwami floated by him, then quickly pushed him out of the way when he noticed the painting behind him. It was of a woman who looked very beautiful, her night black hair raised around her body as she held her hands cupped in front of her chest, close to her face. Her eyes were closed, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. His eyes widened as he noticed what could only be two Kwamis resting in her palms, one black and one red. A glittering air seemed to be coming from the womans mouth to surround the small creatures in her hands.

"Plagg is that… is that you?" Adrien starred in disbelief as the Kwami flew in front of the painting once more.

"We need to leave, Adrien, now!"

"Plagg what is going on!" Adrien yelled at him in frustration. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why is all this stuff here? Who is that woman?"

"Adrien, please!" the Kwami flew towards him. "We need to leave, before she comes back!"

"No," Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"FINE!" Plagg caved. "But please! I'll tell you everything when we get home, we need to leave NOW!"

* * *

"Thank you for the fun evening Luka," Ashleigh faced him as they stood in front of her house. "And thank you for walking me home. That was very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "My mom would have killed me if she found out I'd let you walk home alone in the dark."

Ashleigh laughed. "Then you really would be a zombie at school tomorrow."

"Right?" he chuckled. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Count on it," she smiled at him. "You're stuck with me now my friend."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who's stuck with me," Luka winked at her. "There's no escaping me now, I know where you live."

She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. "Uh huh, sure."

"Goodnight Ashleigh," he smiled nervously before pulling her into an embrace, taking her by surprise.

She gasped as he placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing her from his arms. "I know this wasn't exactly a date," he looked away, cheeks glowing red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But we should do it again some time."

"Uh, yeah," she stuttered. "Um, well, you have my number. I'll see you at school."

He nodded as she waved to him before making her way up the stone path to her house. Luka let go of the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. _Well, there's no turning back now._


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Ashleigh leaned back against the front door. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. _He almost kissed me. Luka almost fucking kissed me._ She bit her lip, taking a deep breath through her nose. _He **should** have kissed me._ She groaned. _Maybe next time._

She laughed to herself, taking a step into her home.

Ashleigh froze. _Someone's been in my house!_ Instantly her stance became defensive, prepared for an attack. _Who the fuck was in my house?!_

She cursed under her breath as she crept further into her new home, wishing she'd placed a barrier spell the second she'd arrived the night before. Then she'd have known the instant someone stepped foot onto the property.

As she moved through the house, it quickly became apparent that whoever had been there had long gone. She sighed in relief, relaxing her stance. Moving through her home, she followed the faint energy signature up to her room and to the balcony. _They must have come through here._

She shook her head, realizing she'd forgotten to lock the balcony doors when she'd come down from the roof this morning. "Figures." Looking around her room, nothing seemed out of place or missing.

Returning downstairs, she did a quick sweep of the living room, making sure nothing had disappeared while she was away. Ashleigh came to stand in front of her desk, looking at the various paintings and photos strung along the wall.

It had been easy enough to unpack when she'd arrived the previous night, the place feeling like home the instant she'd set eyes on the house. According to her oldest sister, this was a previous home of one of her many past lives. It had remained in the family's care for years, and Mariah had happily handed her the deed when she told her she wanted to move to Paris.

Unconsciously she reached her right hand up, touching the painting that hung above her desk. It was one of the ones that had already been present when she arrived, and as far as she knew, it was supposed to depict the creation of the Kwamis.

She smiled, feeling connected to the photo. "How in the world could I have ever been mistaken for you?" Ashleigh shook her head, taking a closer look at the painting. Looking to the right arm of the Moon Mother, she quickly spotted the mark of the wolf, the same mark she herself had been born with.

She pulled her hand away from the painting, a humourless laugh escaping her lips. "How could this be seen as a gift, when it's so clearly a curse," she spatt bitterly.

 _My life is not my own. How could anyone be happy like this?_

She had always seen her life as a curse. Her mother had died during childbirth, something her oldest sister had never forgiven her for. From the day she'd been born, she'd been cursed to live a life that would always lead to the same end, no matter what she did.

On her 21st birthday, she'd come into her full powers, just like any other witch would. Unfortunately for her though, she would also gain all the memories from her past lives, as well as the knowledge and responsibility of the great Moon Mother. As her incarnation, she would be expected to watch over the world, to perform all the duties expected of her, as well as take over her family's company. Her life was not her own, and once she came of age, she would no longer be free to do as she please, to live her own life.

 _If you really feel that way, maybe you should enjoy your time while you can._

Her brothers words filled her head. She smiled, tears in her eyes. Terrance had practically raised her. He'd been present when their mother had given birth to her, and had apparently promised her that he'd watch over his youngest sister. They had been fairly close since she was young, and she always looked to him for guidance. He'd been travelling the world since she was little, sometimes bringing her with him, when Mariah allowed it. He'd taught her almost everything she knew, and she loved him dearly.

 _I should call him._ She sighed, glancing around the room again. _It's not like I'm going to find who broke in anyways._ Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed her brothers number.

* * *

"Alright Plagg, what the hell is going on?" Adrien sat on his bed across from the Kwami, his arms folded. "And I want actual answers this time."

"Um, okay…" Plagg gulped, looking around nervously. "But I hope you realize that I could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"I got that. But apparently getting caught in Ashleigh's house was worse." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why was that exactly?"

Plagg sighed. "Witches don't particularly take too kindly to intruders. It's usually attack first, questions later."

"Witches?"

"Um, yeah, witches."

"Like magical powers and spells, witches?" Adrien asked suspiciously. "I thought we were talking about the Kwamis and miraculous."

"We are," Plagg shook his head. "Witches are part of the history of Kwamis, as well as humans."

"So wait, Ashleigh's a witch? I thought she was a miraculous user, like me." Adrien ran his hand through his golden locks. "This is getting confusing."

"Would you just listen!" Plagg fumed. "I'm not going to explain if you keep asking questions."

"Right, sorry," Adrien sighed.

"Okay, good." Plagg settled into Adrien's pillow. "So yes, Ashleigh is a witch, but she is also a technically miraculous user. I'm not going to explain everything, but I will give you some of the answers you want."

Adrien went to complain, but stayed silent when Plagg shot him a glare. "Be happy I'm telling you anything right now."

"Now, you noticed the wolf tattoo on her forearm?" Adrien nodded. "Well that marks her as a descendant, as well as a possible incarnation of the Moon Mother, the Goddess that created the Kwami." His eyes widened at this new information. _She's a… god?_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Very few people know this story, and even fewer believe in it. It has long since been distorted as told through time, but here is how it all truly happened.

This is how the world, and all the magic within it, came into existence.

When the world was young, there existed two Goddesses. The sisters were two halves to a whole, constantly creating and managing the balance. Nyx, the first of the sisters, was the goddess of life, creating the world and all its creatures. Ashkira, the second sister, was the goddess of death, keeping the world and her sisters creations in check.

But Ashkira wished to bring life to her sisters world as well. With her sisters guidance, she brought into existence her own children, creatures and beings of magic.

Some of these beings lived among her sisters children, aiding them with magic. These beings were called Witches. They mingled with humans, worshipping the goddess who created them, dubbing her the Moon Mother, the mother of magic. Throughout their existence, they saw the goddesses as the sun and the moon.

Though witches lived longer lives than humans due to their magic, it was not uncommon for them to fall in love and have offspring with Nyx's children.

For a time, the sisters watched over their world, filled with love and magic, pleased at their handiwork. But there is a balance to everything, and happy times are often followed by tragedy.

It was slow coming at first, but anger and jealousy started to rise up from within the races. Before long, war broke out.

The sisters watched in horror as their perfect world lay riddled in death and despair. Working together, the sisters created mortal forms for themselves, and came to Earth to right the balance.

While on Earth, goddess fought alongside and against human and witch alike. As the war waged on, all life threatened extinction, and the sisters grew desperate.

Coming together, the goddesses created a new type of creature. The goddess Ashkira gave birth to her last magical creatures, pieces of herself that became small gods known as the Kwami.

Nyx tied these powerful beings to different trinkets, so that their powers could be used by humans. These were named the miraculous. The sisters parted ways, travelling to find people worthy of their gifts.

Nyx brought about a society of Guardians, people trained from a young age to protect the miraculous and choose their warriors. Their responsibility would be to help uphold the balance in place of the goddesses.

Ashkira travelled far and wide, looking for the first people to wield the miraculous. It wasn't long before she came across a young woman, one with a strong heart and great kindness.

The goddess fell in love with the creature her sister had created, and gifted her the first and most powerful of the miraculous; the ladybug.

For a time they lived together happily, righting the world as they travelled. But the goddess' time left on Earth was short.

She soon found a young man, one who fought bravely and with honour, though misfortune followed closely behind him.

She fell in love with this creature as well, and gifted him the second and balancing miraculous to the ladybug; the black cat.

As her time on Earth came to a close, the guardians came to collect the remaining miraculous, and Ashkira gave the ladybug and the black cat one final gift.

Each received a piece of the goddess' very soul, infused within their Kwamis. Brought together, their miraculous' could bring about a great power, though it came at a great cost, for the world must always remain in balance.

Together, the ladybug and cat swore that they would protect everything they had fought for, and that once again they would be reunited with their love and goddess on Earth.

* * *

Adrien stared at Plagg, unable to form a full thought. There was so much to process; witches, goddesses, the guardians and Kwamis…

"So then, you said something about Ashleigh being a descendant? A descendant of what exactly?"

"Witches are practically extinct in this world, but from what I know the only ones that remain are the direct descendants of the Moon Mother."

"What do you mean? I thought all the witches were her children." Adrien rubbed his hand across his face. "This all sounds so… crazy."

"Yes and no. While the goddess was present on Earth, she gave birth to a few children in her mortal form. These children became known as direct descendants of the goddess, and were essentially seen as royalty throughout the magical community. They were some of the most powerful witches to come into existence."

Plagg scrunched up his face. "But I'm really confused. The goddess has been reincarnated many times on Earth, and has always been found somewhere down the line of her descendants, but she's always been the _oldest."_

"What do you mean," Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"She's always been the oldest of the siblings in her family, like the oldest daughter of the oldest daughter of the oldest…"

"Okay okay, I get it Plagg," Adrien held up his hands in surrender. "So what you're saying is it's odd that Ashleigh is the youngest when she should be the oldest?"

"Yeah…" Plagg rubbed his temples. "Something isn't adding up, and I'm not sure what it is."

"So then, how does her being the White Wolf tie into all of this?"

"That's the Moon Mother's warrior form. There's not a lot that's clear on that one, but from what I remember, she would often visit Earth in the form of a white wolf, before the war broke out. In her mortal form, she was able to take on some of the characteristics of her wolf form in order to do battle, and she often fought alongside the miraculous users in that form."

"So that's why she can purify Akuma!" Adrien jumped up, realization dawning."Because she's the creator of the Kwamis and the incarnation of the Moon Mother."

"Exactly," Plagg yawned. "I'm going to go find some cheese. Call me if you need me." He paused. "And Adrien, you can't tell anyone what I've told you, not Ladybug, and especially not Ashleigh."

"Wait, why not?"

"Ladybug can't know since you aren't supposed to know either, but it the Moon Mother finds out what I've told you, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. She might even take me away and erase your memories."

"What?!" Adrien yelled. "She'd erase my memories?! So I wouldn't remember anything about you? Or Ladybug? Or being Chat Noir?"

"Maybe," Plagg shrugged. "That's why she can't find out it was us that broke into her house."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

She ran as fast as she could, screams echoing from the small village behind her as she escaped into the surrounding forest. She could faintly smell smoke, no doubt from the homes the intruders has set ablaze.

She tripped over a root in her haste to get away, falling to the ground with a thud. Tears stained her face as she began to crawl away, leaving a small trail of blood, no longer able to stand.

She came to a halt as huge, pure white paws came into her sight, stopping just in front of her. Looking up, she came face to face with a gigantic white wolf, it's head lowered to her face.

She sat up and began to frantically crawl backwards as the wolf watched, curious.

"The human child ran this way!"

She froze, looking at the wolf in terror, unsure of what she should do. Either way she went, she faced death.

The wolf leap over her shaking form, and she turned in time to see it taking a defensive stance in front of her, letting loose a low, warning growl as a few men broke through the tree line surrounding them.

They stopped dead in their tracks as they themselves came face to face with the great wolf.

 _You have betrayed me, my children._ The powerful words rang through the forest, and surprise filled her as she realized they came from the wolf.

"No," one of the men stepped forward. "You have betrayed us! Giving us powers equal to the gods, then making us live amount such low lives. We deserve far better than them!"

 _You think your powers are equal to mine?_ Spine chilling laughter filled the air, making the small group uneasy. _Care to put that to the test?_

"If it means we are no longer forced to live this way!"

The wolf growled once more, bracing for an attack. The men leap forward, brandishing weapons infused with magic.

The girl watched, unable to look away as the wolf lunged, taking down the apparent leader. Within the blink of an eye, the small battle was over, the men's bodies torn to pieces, the white wolf's fur matted with their blood.

They didn't stand a chance against the god.

She watched, transfixed as magic swirled around the wolf's form, gradually changing it, until what remained was a young woman.

The woman stood, her jet black hair nearly falling down to her knees, white wolf ears twitching, searching for any remaining threat. Her feet were bare, her tail and most of her animal pelt clothes drenched in bright red. Pale blue, animalistic eyes found the child once more.

"There is no need to fear, they cannot harm you anymore." A sense of calm washed over the girl as the woman hesitantly approached her.

The girl watched her, wide eyed and unmoving as she came to crouch in front of her, extending her arms. The child quickly reached for her, wrapping her small arms around the woman's neck as she picked her up into her arms, carrying her away from the scene of death behind them.

Ashkira looked down at the small child she carried in her arms. She couldn't have been more than three, and yet here she'd been, running for her life from the death and destruction that had befallen her home.

The Goddess lost track of how far they walked as she watched the child drift in and out of consciousness. She felt bad for the girl, who was now completely alone in this world, the sole survivor of her small village.

Her short black hair was tinted a dark blue, matching the tired, deep blue eyes that blinked up at her lazily. _What a wonderful creature,_ she mused, kissing the child on her forehead.

"Ashkira."

She looked up to see her sister, whose voice had woken the sleeping child. "Nyx." She nodded to the other Goddess, her expression grave. "She's the last."

The child looked at the Sun Goddess, her eyes filled with curiosity. She looked so different from her sister, her long curly hair a vibrant red-orange, much like the sunset. Her dark green eyes sparkles with life, her tanned skin similar to the deer pelts she wore.

"Take her to a safe place," Ashkira adjusted the child in her arms. "There are souls left behind that need to be tended to."

"NO!" The child clung to her chest, eyes filled with panic at being taken from her saviour.

Nyx laughed brightly. "You take her. I'll return to guide the lost."

She shook her head, trying to pry the child from herself. "She's your child, I have no right to…"

The girl started crying, desperately trying to stay with the wolf, who now stood frozen, surprised at the child's reaction.

Nyx covered her mouth, amused by her sisters confusion. "Don't worry little one," she patted the crying child on the head, "you can stay with her." She looked up at her sister. "I know you don't feel this way, but they're just as much your children as they are mine. She wants you, so go and find her a new home."

Ashkira nodded, still at a loss for words. Crouching down, she placed the child on the leaf covered ground. "Heal her first though."

"Of course," Nyx smiled, bending down to touch the girl's cut leg. Bright green light emanated from her fingertips, encircling the injury and healing it.

"Do you think you can hold on?" Ashkira turned the child to face her, smiling when she nodded slowly. "Good."

Still crouched down, she turned on her toes, her back now facing the child. "Climb on."

Nyx helped the child onto her sisters back. "Make sure you hold on tight little one."

The girl nodded, clinging to Ashkira's shoulders as magic began to swirl in the air around them. She soon found herself holding onto soft white fur, the Goddess having returned to her animal form.

Within an instant they had leap forward, small branches and leaves whipping past the child's face as they raced through the forest.

Before long they came to a clearing, the wolf slowing down as she spotted a village untouched by the war.

 _This will be your new home._

The girl tensed as she raised her head, eyeing the village hesitantly.

 _It's alright, you'll be safe here._

She shook her head. "Wanna stay wit you."

The wolf huffed out an exasperated breath. _What's your name?_

The child sat up on the wolf's back, playing with her fur. "Maricella."

 _Mari?_ The wolf mused. _Come now my little sea star, you cannot stay with me._

"But I wanna! Don't go, don't go like mommy!" She began to cry again.

The wolf let out a low whine. Her heart broke at the child's apparent sadness. _You may not always see me, but I will always be here to protect you, alright?_

Maricella leaned down and pressed her face against the soft fur of her back. "Pwomise?"

 _I promise. Now sleep, my little sea star._

Maricella's eyes grew heavy, her breathing evening as she relaxed into the wolf's back, the sleeping magic washing over her.

Once she was sure she was asleep, Ashkira started towards the village, her mind searching for a suitable home.

* * *

Marinette bolted upright in bed, waking up Tikki in the process. She groaned, grabbing onto her head as pain seared through it.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki floated towards her friend, still half asleep.

"Tikki, I just had the strangest dream…" she glanced at her alarm clock, groaning again. It was only one in the morning.

Tikki yawned. "What was it about?"

"I was running from… something." She scrunched up her face, trying to remember the details. "I was in danger, and this wolf and a woman saved me I think. I remember a lot of blood…" she shook her head.

"It was just a bad dream, Marinette. Try to go back to sleep."

"No, Tikki, I don't think it was. It felt too… real. Too familiar…" She grabbed her head once more as pain shot behind her eyes. "It hurts to try and remember what happened."

"Try to get some sleep. It might be easier to remember in the morning." Tikki flew back to her bed, quickly nuzzling into her pillow and drifting back to sleep.

Marinette sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes as she tried not to focus too much on the dream she'd just experienced. _What if it actually happened?_

* * *

Authors Note

Hello Lovelies!

Thank you so much for your continued support! Now that we're slowly getting to the heart of the story, the chapters should start to get a bit longer, like this one.

Just a little tidbit of information: Maricella, as well as many other Mari-insertending variations, stem from latin elements meaning "star of the sea", which is why Ashkira chose to call her "my little sea star".

Enjoy!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Ashleigh groaned as the twins ringtone echoed throughout her bedroom. Peeking one eye open, she reached over to hit the decline option on her phone screen.

She sighed, closing her eyes again and rolling over. The ringtone sounded again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" She grabbed the phone and hit accept, bringing it to her ear. "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is here! Let me fucking sleep!"

She hung up before they could answer, tossing her phone across the room. It began ringing again. "No! Fuck off!" She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound.

 _I'm just going to keep calling until you answer._

Ashleigh screamed into her pillow as Demi's voice filled her head. _God damn it!_ She flung the covers off of herself and hopped out of bed, scrambling in the dark to find her ringing phone.

"What the hell is so important that you felt the need to use a telepath spell?" She yelled into the phone at her brother.

"I wanted to know how your first day in Paris was?" Demi's voice asked sweetly.

Ashleigh groaned. "That's what you called about?"

"Of course!"

She rubbed her hand down her face, sitting back down on her bed. "Fine, whatever, I'm up now."

"Good!" Delilah yelled.

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"When are you not?" Demi laughed.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "Of course. So what do you want to know?"

"How many cute boys?!" the twins chimmed in unison.

"Why do I even bother asking?" she laughed. "Normal people ask other questions first you know?"

"Yeah, whatever," Demi huffed. "Normal's boring. We want all the dirty details!"

Lilah laughed at her brother. "Fine. We saw you on the news today. How'd meeting the heroes go?"

"Is Chat Noir as hot as his pics? I'd love me some kitty," Demi purred.

"Pervert!" Lilah yelled, followed by a small thud Ashleigh could only assume was her sister hitting him. "Ignore him."

Ashleigh laughed at the twins usual behaviour. It almost made her miss being there with them.

"It'd didn't go exactly as I'd planned," she sighed. "And don't worry Demi, he looks just as yummy in his outfit in person."

"Didn't go as planned? Did they not receive you well? I saw that you'd purified the akuma. That must have been hard on your body," Lilah voiced her concerns over Demi's purring.

"Yeah," she sighed again before recounting that mornings battle to her siblings. The twins stayed silent until she'd finished. "Ladybug seemed confused that there was another miraculous user, and I think it's because she knows where the rest of them are. She actually thought I was akumatized."

"Have you talked to Terrance about this yet? It sounds like she knows where a Guardian is."

Ashleigh shook her head. "I tried calling him but had to leave a message."

Delilah sighed. "He can be hard to reach sometimes. Hopefully he gets back to you soon. You said purifying the akuma wasn't too bad?"

"No. It took a lot of energy, but nothing too major. The only problem is that's exactly what I didn't want to do," she sighed. "Unfortunately, my body had other ideas."

"That doesn't surprise me," Dimitri spoke. "You're the incarnation of a Goddess, someone whose job is basically to keep the balance. Of course it's going to go against everything inside you to sit and do nothing."

Ashleigh groaned. "Thanks Demi, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm not supposed to interfere while I'm here you know?"

"Sorry sis, you're just going to have to do your best."

She sighed. "Figures."

"Okay, real talk," Delilah's tone became serious. "Are you going to be okay there alone? I know both Mariah and Terrance agreed to it…"

"Surprisingly," Dimitri added.

"But you've never been on your own like this before. I know you're very capable of taking care of yourself and stuff around the house, but I don't want you to isolate yourself from everyone and everything again."

Ashleigh bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," her brother spoke up. "We're only worried about you sis. We know you aren't happy with how things are for you, and I can only imagine what it's like to have everything predetermined for you in life, but… you can't let it get to you again okay? You have to live for the moment…"

"And the hot guys!" Lilah screeched.

"Ah! Jesus woman what the hell is wrong with you?!" Demi yelled at her. "We're trying to have a heart to heart here."

"Ha! Not so fun from the other side now is it?" she laughed. "I'm sorry Ash, but you should have seen his face!"

Ashleigh started laughing. "I could only imagine it. Good job Lilah!"

"Thanks!"

"Anyways, I know you guys are worried, but don't be," she smiled. "I made a friend today."

"A hot one?" Demi lowered his voice, whispering. "Please tell me it's a hot one."

She laughed again. "You tell me." She pulled the phone from her ear and quickly sent the twins the photo she'd taken with Luka from the top of the Eiffel Tower. "His name's Luka."

Demi whistle low. "Please tell me he took you on a private tour of Paris."

"Pervert," Lilah sighed. "Do you own the gutter?"

"What?" Demi became defensive. "I didn't say anything wrong."

"Sure sure."

Ashleigh giggled. "He did take me on a tour, don't worry Demi. Just not the _private_ kind."

"Damn."

Lilah laughed. "How are we related again?"

"Well you see, you're a closet pervert."

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"You know, you're hiding in the closet with all your perverted thoughts," he teased, laughing.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "Only you Demi, only you." She sighed. "I just wish we could have gotten ice cream like I was promised."

"Oh?" Lilah mused. "And why couldn't you get ice cream exactly?"

"Well, Luka wanted to take me to get ice cream from this specific ice cream vendor, but we couldn't find where he'd set up for the day. Some guy named André or something. Luka insisted that we could only get ice cream from him, though I'm not really sure why."

"André? As is André THE ice cream man of Paris?!" Demi screamed. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"

"What the hell are you freaking out about now?" Delilah questioned her twin.

"Do you not remember? He was the one that was akumatized. The man who serves ice cream to only the perfect couples!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, him," she laughed. "He's really famous among the citizens of Paris for the supposed love predictions of his ice cream. Apparently the couples he serves always stay together, like they're meant to be."

 _Wait! So Luka wanted to take me to get couple guaranteeing ice cream?_ She shook her head. _That's crazy! There's no way that's really a thing._ "People will believe anything these days," she laughed nervously.

"Actually…" Delilah trailed off.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she sighed. "You're fucking with me right?"

"Nope!" Demi laughed. "I looked into his background. His grandmother was a fortune teller, one pretty well known for her love predictions. She fled from her home when she became persecuted for witchcraft. It's more than likely he has magic users for ancestors."

"So in other words he's unknowingly using trace amounts of prediction magic."

"That's what it seems like," Lilah sighed. "Try not to worry too much about it."

"Awe, come on party pooper! Wouldn't it be nice for her to find her fated one by sharing an ice cream together," he sighed wistfully. "It is kind of romantic."

"Are you forgetting that we have the ability to find our soulmate ourselves," she smacked him again, making Ashleigh giggle. "As witches we just have to touch the person we're meant to be with to know it's them we've been looking for."

"Maybe it's that easy for us," Demi voice quieted. "But Ash has lots of lives. She's not going to find her soulmate in every one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lilah sighed, defeated. "In all her past lives she's gotten married and had kids, so I guess she technically has a fated one each lifetime."

"I'm the exception," Ashleigh interjected. "I don't think I'm supposed to find anyone this lifetime."

"What? Why the hell not?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Well, history says that I'm supposed to be the oldest, but I'm not this time, Mariah is. So, wouldn't it make sense that it's not going to be like every other lifetime? Maybe I'm not the oldest because I don't find anyone to have kids with this lifetime. Maybe Mariah is supposed to continue on the bloodline as if I wasn't born."

"I'm sorry, have you fallen out of bed and hit your head? Why the hell would you think like that?" Dimitri scolded her. "You're living in what is literally considered the city of love, and you're trying to tell us that you're not going to find someone? Do I need to come over there knock some sense into you?"

"Fine, jeez! Sorry I said anything!" she huffed.

"Just remember what we talked about sweetheart," Delilah's concern drifted through the phone. "We're here if you need us, for anything. Now go get some sleep."

"Alright," Ashleigh yawned. "Night."

"Goodnight sis."


	15. Apology

Hey Lovelies!

I'm so sorry for the sudden non-existent updates... my grandfather became really sick and unfortunately passed away not long after that...

In light of that, I really haven't been in the mindset for writing (which hopefully you guys will understand) as I haven't really been in the mindset to do anything lately.

I'm hoping to start writing this story again later in the week, but updates won't be as frequent as they were. I'll try my best to not keep you guys waiting any longer!

Thank you for your understanding!


End file.
